


Like a dream

by AnnaFay



Series: Don’t let him catch you looking scared [7]
Category: Padmaavat (2018)
Genre: A Bit Of Non-Consensual Somnophilia, A Bit of Fluff, Canon-Typical Behavior, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Good for her, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, good for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFay/pseuds/AnnaFay
Summary: After all these years Adyghe still dreamt about her home. Not very often, but still.
Series: Don’t let him catch you looking scared [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858198
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Like a dream

After all these years Adyghe still dreamt about her home. Not very often, but still.

Sometimes she dreamt being back by the stream running behind their house, and the big flat piece of rock from which you could pull water safely even during the spring, when the stream would grow to twice its normal size. Back to the hayloft, where she could alway find a moment of peace and privacy, or at least kittens to share her joy or sorrow with. Back to their house. Back to her family.

Except these days she never dreamt about meeting her family. She never dreamt about meeting anyone from her previous life. She usually found the places of her childhood either to be completely empty, or populated by mere shadows.

As this time it was the latter, she kept her eyes closed even after she woke from the dream, and tried to fill in the gaps.

She remembered her father and uncle to be there, sitting by the fire, its light washing out the details of their faces. They must have been telling some tall tale of their youth to her brothers, because the boys were laughing. Her aunt must have been close too, because she could hear her hum to her newborn son and the baby cooing in reply. She could feel her cousin’s fingers in her hair, pulling on it every now and then as she tried to braid it evenly. Her mother…

Her mother wasn’t there.

She was never there.

Sometimes she wondered if it was because she was angry at her. Because she gave her life so that she could run, and she failed to run fast enough.

Feeling her throat tightening, she desperately wanted to get out of bed, but she quickly realised that she couldn’t. As the Sultan was still holding on to her from behind, she was very much trapped.

But maybe that wasn’t a bad thing.

Even if she had managed to get out of bed, she had nowhere to go. She couldn’t have possibly walked all the way to the harem on her own in the middle of the night, and it was way too cold to sit on the balcony alone, crying. No. It was much better to stay in bed and stay close to him.

She could still cry a bit if she couldn’t help it. He wouldn't notice. It had been the first skill she had mastered after her capture; crying without anyone noticing. She had learned it on the boat where…

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and refused to think about the boat. It was in the past. All those things were in the past and they could no longer reach her, because her present was a warm bed and the man in it.

He too made her sore sometimes, but in a very different way.

Her knees – especially the right one – still hurt a little, and she knew they would keep on hurting in the morning as well, because she had been summoned to help him with the paperwork before.

It always started with something innocent. Fanning him. Holding his inkwell. Feeding him grapes while Kafur read things out for him.

This time she was ordered to rub his neck and shoulders while he did his own reading.

Growing bored with her task fairly quickly, she soon caught herself peering over his shoulder and trying to guess how important the documents could have been. They all looked the same to her. There was no decoration on the edges of any of the pages, but she spotted corrections here and there, making her wonder if they had been intended for his eyes at all.

She could only tell that he spent only a few seconds with some of them and whole minutes with others, but her interest in them evaporated quickly when he finally put one back on the table and didn’t pick up another.

He yawned so hard it would have made any lion proud, then let his head drop back against her stomach as she stood behind him before reaching for one of her hands to make her walk to his side and take a seat on his lap, so that he could wrap an arm around her waist and pull her close for a kiss.

She loved it when he did that.

It made her feel like a beloved pet, so she crossed her ankles daintily, leaned against his chest and kissed him back, enjoying the moment while it lasted. Because soon enough he broke the kiss and ordered her on her knees.

He must have felt that she was thinking about him. He mumbled something against her hair in his sleep, then took a deep breath and tightened his arm around her with another grunt, and she felt grateful for it. It made thinking about him and only him easier, and that was exactly what she needed. To think only about him.

Neither the people she used to love, nor the ones that used to hurt her.

Just him.

The way he watched her work at the knots of his clothes. The way he caressed her hair as she leant in for the first kiss, and the way he dug his fingers into it when she finally took him in her mouth. And especially the way he groaned when she closed her eyes and let him force himself deeper into her throat, because there was only one thing he loved more than seeing her enjoy the things he did to her; when she struggled to take them and took them anyway. And here she was, struggling.

But apparently not enough.

She knew he was planning something wicked when he tightened his grip on her hair and pulled her head back with a smile. Keeping her hands on his thighs, she swallowed hard, then bit down on the inside of her lip, and waited for him to make his next move.

He rose so very slowly from his seat that it made her heart race.

Lowering her hands, she watched him getting rid of his tunic and throwing it to the side before he reached for her again. He didn’t make her stand, though. He took her by the nape of the neck and made her lift herself higher on her knees.

He gave her all the time she needed to accept him, and when she did, he set a leisurely pace.

Then when she finally relaxed into that too, he pushed her head against the edge of the table.

He didn’t push hard, and his hand was still there, between her head and the table, but it made her dig her fingers into his thighs and take a deep, sharp breath through the nose. He smiled at her, caressed her hair and kept on fucking her mouth.

She could feel her spine tense and her toes curl, but she didn’t stop him. She held on to him, and let him go on, and it earned her another caress and a smile that made her blood rush both around her heart and between her legs, so she watched his face a little longer, then closed her eyes with a sigh and let him push deeper.

He knew her too well.

He knew exactly how much he had to restrain himself if he wanted to push her to and beyond her limits, and he also knew how much she needed to feel loved after being made to feel so used, so once he finally came undone, he let her stay on her knees but a little longer, before pulling her to her feet and kissing her without a single care about tasting himself on her lips.

It was something she still found a little strange about him.

But he didn’t give her too much time to think about how he didn’t mind things like kissing her with his seed still smeared across her chin, or sleeping on a soiled sheet.

He started peeling off her dress without breaking the kiss and pushed her back against the table the moment it slipped off her hips and pooled around her ankles. He made her sit on it too, adding the papers she crumpled to his list of items he did not care about.

Staying on the edge of the table, she opened her legs wide and waited for him to finally fill her, but he never did. He slid a hand up her side to cup her breast and dropped his head to kiss her neck, and when he finally stepped back from her, he gave her a grin and took a seat in his chair.

Then he pulled it closer to the table so deliberately that she couldn’t help laughing at it.

He indulged her with another, smaller move, then looked up at her and licked his lips in a way that made her bite down on hers right away.

She bit down even harder when he ran a hand across her calf and down to her heel, because giving her a foot massage when she wanted nothing more than to feel his lips between her legs would have been the kind of joke he enjoyed. He must have read her thoughts too, because he raised a brow and teased her a little longer, before finally placing her foot on the armrest of the chair with a chuckle.

Feeling both relieved and flushed, she dropped her gaze for a moment, then looked back at him and put her left foot on the other armrest too, opening her legs completely for him.

He seemed to appreciate her candour, because while he held on to her right ankle, his other hand set out to caress her, starting with her leg. He ran his palm across her shin and pushed her knee a little further out before he went on to her thigh. Tracing its outer curve, he finally reached her hip and gave it a squeeze before pulling his hand away.

He must have seen that she was more than wet enough to be played with, but he still cupped her face and tugged at her lower lip with the pad of his thumb, gathering some moisture from the inner side, then resting it against her teeth until she finally realised what he was waiting for her to lick it.

She did it slowly, sensuously, the way he liked.

He laughed out and dipped his head, placing a kiss on the inside of her knee as he pulled his hand away and finally touched her between the legs.

It was something she no longer found strange.

The others said he did it because he knew he could take a lot more pleasure from someone who enjoyed his touch, and she couldn’t help but agree with that logic. After all, she had never been so eager to please any man in her life before him.

All it took was a sweet kiss every now and then, a caress of her cheek, or a thumb circling around her clit so slowly it made her bones melt.

“Lie back,” he said in a low voice, pulling her ankle over his shoulder so that he could let go of it and hook his hand behind the back of her knee instead as she eased herself back on her elbows.

With his thumb still resting against her clit, he leaned in and kissed her thigh. Gently at first, then with more passion, until it felt more like a bite. Or maybe it  _ was  _ a bite. But he was quick to release her and kiss the pain away before moving on, edging closer to her core inch by inch and running his tongue along her seam when he finally got there.

No matter how much she loved watching him feasting on her, when he put an arm around her thigh to pull her closer and her elbows gave out, she didn’t lift herself off the table again. She let her head hang over the edge, relaxed her body and closed her eyes.

He wasn’t gentle at all, and he also made sure to leave her craving for more.

After a while he even pulled his hand away to rest in on the lower part of her belly and used only his lips and tongue. It felt like torture. The sweetest, most exquisite torture, so when he finally let her come, she bit down on her lip so hard it almost drew blood.

She must have dozed off again, because when he raised himself and kissed the back of her shoulder, she woke with a weak moan and found it almost too painful to open her eyes.

Even though the room was still dark, the shadows were no longer black, but a deep blue.

He kissed her shoulder again, then scraped his teeth against it too, and she wondered if she could stay still enough to make him take pity on her, go to his morning prayer and let her sleep a little longer. It has happened before… But she knew it wouldn’t happen this time, when he cupped her breast and bit down on the muscle between her neck and shoulder in a way that sent a jolt right down to her core.

The only mercy he was willing to show was not demanding too much of her.

No matter how groggy she still felt, when he gave her a nudge, she rolled over to her stomach and closed her eyes with a deep sigh as he positioned himself above her and forced one of her knees to the side.

The previous night she had been ordered to ride him and received a hard swat to the backside every time he deemed her to be too lazy about her task, but now his touch was almost gentle when he ran his hand across her cheek before he held on to her hip and made her arch her back for him so that he could take her, and his thrusts were slow, as if he didn’t want to wake her up completely.

It worked. It made her feel like she was in a dream; one that she would wake from with a pleasant ache between her legs instead of tears in her eyes, so she pressed her face against the pillow with a soft moan, and let him drag her deeper into it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
